Mod:Game text/stores
<< Game text @@world_icon_food Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack A101}} @@world_icon_food Shots & Awe A102}} @@world_icon_giftshop The American Historium A103}} @@world_icon_clothing Casual Gals R101}} @@world_icon_clothing In The Closet R102}} @@world_icon_sports The Man's Sport R103}} @@world_icon_clothing The Shoehorn R104}} @@world_icon_music Tunemakers R105}} @@world_icon_beauty Wave of Style R106}} @@world_icon_giftshop Ye Olde Toybox R107}} @@world_icon_accessories Marriage Makers R108}} @@world_icon_housewares Roy's Mart R109}} @@world_icon_clothing Modern Businessman R110}} @@world_icon_clothing Stylin' Toddlers R111}} @@world_icon_sports SporTrance R112}} @@world_icon_tobacco The Chieftain's Hut R113}} @@world_icon_stationary Yesterday, Today & Tomorrow R114}} @@world_icon_clothing Hat Racks R115}} @@world_icon_accessories Universe of Optics R116}} @@world_icon_giftshop Astonishing Illusions R118}} @@world_icon_travel Sturdy Package R119}} @@world_icon_food The Dark Bean R120}} @@world_icon_clothing Albert's Apparel R201}} @@world_icon_travel Wily Travels R202}} @@world_icon_housewares Antoine's R203}} @@world_icon_beauty Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics R204}} @@world_icon_pawnshop Just in Time Payday Loans R205}} @@world_icon_accessories Eternal Timepieces R206}} @@world_icon_clothing Kathy's Space R207}} @@world_icon_clothing Earmark Leather R208}} @@world_icon_giftshop Children's Castle R209}} @@world_icon_clothing Small Fry Duds R210}} @@world_icon_electronics Rush Wireless R211}} @@world_icon_stationary Ragazines R212}} @@world_icon_music Players R213}} @@world_icon_clothing Three Club Monte R117}} Fortune City Arena E100 @@world_icon_giftshop Terror Togs E101}} @@world_icon_giftshop Hostile Zone E102}} @@world_icon_arena Stage E103}} @@world_icon_giftshop Souvenir Kiosk S101}} @@world_icon_casino Cash Gordon's Casino S102}} @@world_icon_food Juggz Bar & Grill S103}} @@world_icon_entertainment Paradise Platinum Screens S104}} @@world_icon_pawnshop Moe's Maginations S105}} @@world_icon_food Dining at Davey's S106}} @@world_icon_giftshop From Fortune with Love S107}} @@world_icon_giftshop Souvenir Kiosk S108}} Safe House Underground First Floor Second Floor Rooftop }} South Plaza S100 Coming Soon! }} Fortune Park P100 Scenic Fortune Park, where the sun is always shining and the birds are always singing. A perfect centerpiece to fantastic Fortune City and a great place to take an afternoon stroll, see the sights and breathe in the fresh desert air. }} Fortune City Hotel H100 Stay a night in the lap of luxury at the 5-star Fortune City Hotel! World renowned for its fantastic views, this 4-story "Good Fortune" suite is complete with four hot tubs, three saunas and the largest "mini"-bar in the continental USA. }} Slot Ranch Casino B100 Slots as far as the eye can see, you're sure to strike it rich in the Slot Ranch Casino! And this month only, Slot Ranch Casino hosts the first stop of famed pop-star Bibi Love's epic comeback tour! }} Food Court F100 Come over to the Food Court for hearty meals from all four corners of the globe. From burgers to pasta, cheesecake to tacos, we've got everything your empty stomach craves! }} @@world_icon_food Wild West Grill House F101}} @@world_icon_food Cucina Donnacci F102}} @@world_icon_food Cheesecake Mania F103}} @@world_icon_food Lombardi's F104}} @@world_icon_food Hamburger Fiefdom 105}} @@world_icon_food Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant F106}} @@world_icon_food Hungry Joe's Pizzeria F107}} Yucatan Casino Y100 @@world_icon_food Baron Von Brathaus Y101}} @@world_icon_food Shoal Nightclub Y102}} @@world_icon_food Speedy Expresso F108}} Machine Room Maintenance Room a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 _ }} @ .}} Atlantica Casino T100 The fabled riches of Atlantis have returned and await you in the tides of gold at Atlantica Casino. Try your hand at our signature Wheel of Destiny or watch Reed & Roger, the magical duo that are taking Fortune City by storm! }} @@world_icon_food Sipparellos T101}} Palisades Mall P100 @@world_icon_accessories Finders Peepers P101}} @@world_icon_beauty FairMoans P102}} @@world_icon_giftshop Ultimate Playhouse P103}} @@world_icon_sports Flexin' P104}} @@world_icon_clothing Beach Body Swim House P105}} @@world_icon_clothing Wallington's P106}} @@world_icon_sports Shank's P107}} @@world_icon_accessories Bagged! P108}} @@world_icon_beauty The Venus Touch P109}} @@world_icon_sports KokoNutz Sports Town P110}} @@world_icon_food Chocolate Confession P111}} @@world_icon_clothing For Your Leisure P112}} @@world_icon_clothing Trendy Cindy P113}} @@world_icon_music Entertainment Isle P114}} @@world_icon_clothing Kicks for Her P201}} @@world_icon_clothing Que's Hats P202}} @@world_icon_clothing Brand New U P203}} @@world_icon_giftshop Ned's Knicknackery P204}} @@world_icon_clothing Space P205}} @@world_icon_stationary Stan's Large Print Books & Magazines P206}} @@world_icon_travel Under the Sea Travels P207}} @@world_icon_pawnshop Army Surplus Gift Store P208}} @@world_icon_clothing Kids' Choice Clothing P209}} @@world_icon_giftshop The Cleroux Collection P210}} @@world_icon_food Leigh's Fine Liquor P211}} @@world_icon_service Severed Ties P212}} @@world_icon_electronics Robsaka Digital P213}} @@world_icon_accessories Everything Diamond P215}} @@world_icon_food Chris' Fine Foods P216}} @@world_icon_electronics Robsaka Mobile P217}} @@world_icon_sports High-noon Shooting Range P218}} Silver Strip N100 @@world_icon_service Swept Away N101}} @@world_icon_entertainment One Little Duck Bingo N102}} @@world_icon_pawnshop Tinkerbox N103}} @@world_icon_giftshop Barrel of Goods N104}} @@world_icon_food Luaii Wauwii N105}} @@world_icon_casino Shamrock Casino N106}} @@world_icon_food Pub O' Gold N107}} @@world_icon_giftshop Rockets Red Glare N108}} @@world_icon_entertainment Peep Hole N109}} @@world_icon_clothing Hot Excitorama N110}} Royal Flush Plaza Rooftop Cinema Rooftop Safe House Rooftop Atlantica Casino Rooftop Yucatan Casino Rooftop Underground Underground Access Authorized personnel only. Chuck Maintenance Room Objective Save Point Elevator Underground Access Pawnshop Research Lab @@world_icon_food Juggz Bar & Grill Kiosk N111}} Category:Mod